


A Hangover's Regret

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Dragons, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hangover, Hungover Dragons, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: Birger awakens with a horrible headache, to a sight he appreciates greatly and one he appreciates much less so.





	A Hangover's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for a prompt on Tumblr.

Birger awoke to a splitting headache, like there was an axe embedded in his skull, right between his antlers. He scowled and bared his teeth as he slowly raised his head from the hard floor, only to drop back down. The increased elevation only strengthened the pain, so he just growled and sulked on the floor. For some reason, his whole body ached, though nothing matched the one in his mind.

_How drunk was I…?_

The sound of a chuckle gently sounded by his ear, and thankfully was soft enough that it didn’t exacerbate his agony. He carefully slid his head closer to it, and peeked an eye open to look. His heart warmed to see Elsa standing next to him, a soft smile on her face as she regarded him.

Though that raised eyebrow was worrisome…

“I think you might’ve broken your record, dear Birger.”

The frost dragon frowned, then groaned and scrunched his eyes shut as he started to remember.

_By the mountain, please don’t tell me…_

A furry rustle caught his attention as Birger’s ears twitched, and he felt something rub against his arm. He angled his head without moving it and looked at his left arm, only to groan again as he beheld the black-furred beast that lounged there. Well, lounge might’ve been a strong word; it seemed to more slumped over his thick forearm. It was small compared to him, large compared to Elsa, who’d walked over to the black furred beast with a mane like fire.

It laid on its back, lion-like limbs and fur-lined wings sprawled out lazily, its muzzle open with a bright pink tongue lolled out of one side. At first, Birger worried the beast was dead…till a startlingly loud snore all but erupted from its leonine snout, and he whined as the sound clashed with his hangover. He lifted his free right paw up over his snout, and scratched at it with the rough paw pads beneath.

_Elsa…_

The blonde, who’d gently scratched the black-furred dragon’s belly, glanced over at him at his mental whine.

_…don’t ever let me get into a drinking match with Leo again…_

Elsa simply smiled. “For the sake of your health and his, and the kingdom’s economy, you have my word, Birger.”

She then strolled over to his head, and stroke her fingers through the mane over his eyes, and frost followed her fingers.

“Now get your rest, you and Leonidas need it after that duel.”

Birger merely hummed quietly in agreement, before he let his eyes drooped close and enjoyed Elsa’s cool touch. Before long, his headache allowed him the courtesy of falling into a nice sleep. It was nice and dreamless, and thankfully, blessedly, Leonidas’ thunderous snores failed to disturb him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this personal project, wherein I create original dragons for each of the Disney Princesses; aptly named the Disney Dragons. Birger is clearly the original, having been made for Elsa, and I've made many more since then.
> 
> Well, someone asked if I would make a dragon for Anna, and I mentioned how I'd failed for years to get his self-aware ass to let me make her one (he's very jealous of his girls, you see). But then this person gave me delightful plot bunnies regarding the character of Anna's dragon, and Birger approved.
> 
> So, yeah, Anna has a dragon now, and here's his debut! He will, btw, appear in Birger's main fic before long. But I didn't want people to have to wait till that happened, so here's his absolutely respectable first appearance, hehehehe.


End file.
